webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone's Tube (episode)
Everyone's Tube is the 19th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 45th episode overall. Synopsis A anonymous user watches a variety of videos uploaded by The Bears in a compilation style, and viewers see videos the bears have uploaded. Plot We first see the home screen of a computer. An anonymous person pulls up the internet browser and begins to watch videos from Everyone's Tube. The first video we see is of Panda lip syncing to Just My Type while his brothers interrupt him. After the video is over, the unknown person scrolls through "more from this user" and clicks on the Swaggy Shuffle tutorial created by Grizzly. The mysterious user then opens the bears' channel, and clicks the featured video, which is of Ice Bear and Chloe singing and playing piano together. After this, we see a video of Grizzly being a DJ. The mysterious person goes to the search bar and searches "Good Music Video", then clicks on a video for the song Forever My Heart. Once the video finishes, autoplay starts a video of Grizzly dressed as a robot. The unknown user quickly presses the pause button and skips ahead to the next video, which is of Ice Bear dancing while going about his regular activities. The unknown person then subscribes to the bears' channel. When they are notified, they begin to sing and dance until Ice Bear accidentally flings the pan out of the window, as the episode ends. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park Locations * The Cave Objects * Everyone's Tube Music * Just My Type * Forever My Heart * In Your Heart * Ice is Floeing Videos We Bare Bears Everyone's Tube Sneak Peek Trivia * If one looks closer before the viewer clicks on "SWAGGY SHUFFLE TUTORIAL :]" they can see a video titled "!!CROWBAR JONES TRAILER!!", This may be the trailer to "Crowbar Jones: THE RECKONING" which Panda watched in "Rooms". * Both the name and plot of this episode were revealed during an interview with Daniel Chong and The Bears' VAs at SDCC 2016.We Bare Bears at SDCC 2016 * This episode was scheduled to air on September 29, 2016 originally, but it ended up getting delayed for an unknown reason. * Multiple photos of The Bears as cubs can be seen hanging on the wall of the laundry room during the Ice is Floeing video. The most notable image is of the Baby Bears sitting in their box. * This is the first episode to feature Chloe singing. ** The song that Chloe sang was also written by her voice actor, Charlyne Yi.Daniel Chong (@threebarebears), "PREVIEW of our new WE BARE BEARS musical episode "Everyone's Tube" with a song written and performed by @charlyne_yi", Twitter (25 October 2016). Retrieved October 25, 2016. * The Bears' Everyone's Tube channel is bear_vid$. * The longest video shown is FOREVER MY HEART (official music video) which has a length of approximately 3:09. * The mysterious Everyone's Tube user watching the videos is never revealed. However, they do not seem to particular like Grizzly, since they down-voted all of his videos. ** This is shown when the viewer down-votes every single one of Grizzly's videos that pop up, including xx mr.hello friend xx, which the viewer didn't even bother finishing. * There is a video in the background called "Epic Panda Prank" with a thumbnail of Grizz scaring Panda. * Everyone's Tube is a parody of YouTube. * The sequel to this episode, More Everyone's Tube has been released. Cultural References * During Grizzly's video, DJ G'RIZZY BEATS ����, an annotation near the end that pops up names a parody of the popular social media service Twitter, named Tooter. ** While one of the other annotations that says "Music Vapor" is a parody of "SoundCloud." * Panda's music video, FOREVER MY HEART, references the music video for the Boys II Men song "I'll Make Love To You", particularly the various outfits worn by Panda. * Ice Bear's video is a tribute to the music video for Fatboy Slim's "Weapon of Choice," starring Christopher Walken. * When "funny lip sync video" is typed into the search bar, we see a video titled "'Downtown Groove' in car funny lip sync". "Downtown Groove" is a parody of the song "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars. ** The idea of lip syncing in the car could possibly be a reference to "Carpool Karaoke". * The song that Grizzly does a video to, "Mr. Hello Friend", is likely a parody of the song "Mr. Roboto" by Styx. Errors * When Chloe is seen playing the piano, the notes she plays do not match the key of the song. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:E